newicarusfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes/elemental/projections
Power Level When determining whether or not an Augment or Projection is available to be chosen, use these tables. Aetheric Projections |- | -Greater* |5 |Full |The attack ignores all armor. |- | Aether Shift |3 |Half |The Elemental may push or pull an object using aetheric energy. The distance that the object is moved depends on the mass of the object. |- | Aether Slash |4(6) |Half | The Elemental concentrates aetheric energy and uses it to cut at a nearby enemy (requires a WS check). His target must be within 2m of him (the target may be locked in close combat with him). The target may make a Dodge check to avoid the attack. The Elemental may make this attack twice, raising the cost to 6 chi points. The attack deals 1d10+4R damage. |- |Force Blast |4 |Half |The Elemental releases a concentrated blast of energy at a target. If the Elemental passes a BS check, the target suffers 1d6I damage. This projection may be used twice in one Half Action. |- | -Greater |8 |Half |The target must pass a STR check or be knocked down. |- |Gate |10 |Swift |The Elemental tears through the material plane, instantly moving forward 6 to 10m. |- | -Greater |30 |Full |Changes range to "up to 25m". |- |Shield |2 |Half | The Elemental crafts a sphere of aether around himself, protecting from attacks. The shield extends out a half meter around the Elemental. Anything not attached to the Elemental is pushed out of the sphere. The shield molds around terrain. It costs 2 chi per turn to maintain the shield. The shield provides 7 Damage Reduction against all incoming damage. Whenever an attack matches or exceeds the DR of the shield, the Elemental must expend an additional chi point or the shield dissapates (the DR from the shield still applies to that attack). |- |Shield Burst* |6 |Half | Consumes Shield and deals 1d10+1E damage to all units within 2d6m. Adds effects based on which Aspect Shield was used with. |} * Some projections may be cast with more time spent projecting and a higher chi cost. This produces a much larger effect. ** Shield Burst is automatically learned when the Shield Projection is learned. Flame Projections |- |Flamebreath |6 |Half |The Elemental channels flaming chi through their breath to envelope an area in flame. Deals 1d10-1E damage in a Template. Targets hit by the attack suffer from Flame. The Elemental may choose to continue this effect, reducing the cost to 4 Chi points for each succesive round. |- |Flame Burst |8 |Half | The Elemental fires out a burst of flame in front of him. Place a flame template down within 3m of the Elemental, facing outwards. Enemies caught in the blast suffer 1d10+2E damage. Targets suffer from Flame. |- |Heatwave |2 |Free |The Elemental increases the temperature around him by a noticable amount. |- |Nova |12 |Full |After charging for a few moments the Elemental releases a wave of heat in all directions, dealing 2d10E damage to all units within 2d6+6m. |- | -Greater |24 |Full |Doubles damage and increases range to 3d6+8m. |} Lightning Projections |- | -Greater |10 |Full |Increases the base damage to 1d10+3E and allows the attack to hit up to two additional targets (both within 3m of the primary target). |- |Lightning Strike |14 |Full |After concentrating for a moment, the Elemental directs a bolt of lightning from the sky to crash down at a target on the ground or in the air. The attack deals 2d10+4E damage. The point of contact with the ground must be within 30" in of the Elemental. |- | -Greater |18+ |Full |The Elemental may expend 2 additional Chi points to increase the range of Lightning Strike by 1m. |- |Static Field |8 |Half |The Elemental surrounds himself with a field of electrical charge which disrupts all electronic devices for 3m around him. |- |Surge |8 |Half |The Elemental sends a surge of energy through a target within 8m, dealing EM damage. |- | -Greater |16 |Swift |Increases range to 12m. |} Augments * Cost to maintain the Augment each turn. ** Augments must always be used initially at their highest capacity, but may later be brought down to a less taxing level, or up to a more taxing level. When the next turn starts, the Elemental may elect to only pay the maintenance cost for the lesser or greater level of the Augment.